The Marked
by Joleneahere7
Summary: Jolenea Blaze, has certain gifts that S.H.I.L.E.D wants. She has been alive for along time, and is tired of being alone. Maybe a certain Green Eyed Prince will help her solve that. Avengers ! All of them! Maybe a little OC ! Loki X MC


Walking down the street in Oregon, it's a pretty day outside. I just want to live a normal life but that was never for me, I guess. My name is Jolenea Blaze; I was born October 31, 1899. Yes that date is right, 1899. If you're wondering that makes my 115 years old. My whole I have never had family, I was orphan until I was 15. Then I was kicked out because I caught my friend's bed on fire with my bare hand and they thought I was trying to kill her. Along with being a controller of fire, I also have the great fantastic gift of stealing people energy and healing people. I can heal people with the touch of my hand or I can kill them by taking their energy or give it to others to live longer. I always wore gloves, it protects me and if a person touches my hand with a glove on, it gives me three seconds before I steal their energy, so I can take my hand away. Being able to take energy is weird and when I did on accident, I found out I have a shield. It can block people from touching me or reading my mind. The mind shield never goes down; I try to protect people from me. I know I'm a danger to the world but I also help it. I have fought in all the wars in the states, got to meet great presidents, scientist and artists. My life has always been interesting but it sucked because I will always be single. I killed my first boyfriend when I was 18 years old and I kissed him. I took all his energy and at the time I didn't know how to heal, so I left him there dead.

It's night time now as I walk back to my house, 3 miles from the city. Knowing I could just run or fly home faster but I don't want to get caught. I always get hot but it's "Cold" here and if I don't wear a jacket, I look crazy. I'm wearing a black leather jacket; black leather gloves I designed where I could still use my fire threw the gloves, light ripped skinny jeans, a black v-neck shirt that says blondes do it better. My black heeled combat boots that make me 6'2 instead of my normal height of 5'10. I have my pale long blond hair in a French braid with black tips and my bangs covering my crescent moon "tattoo" that I have had since I was born but now it's changed to black. I wore black eyeliner that made my Gold eyes stand out and black lipstick to finish of the look. As I get closer to my house, I feel that something is not right. I slowly walk in my front door and I look to the left as a dark man with an eye patch over his eye, sitting on my couch says "Ms. Blaze, nice for you to come home. Please have a seat."

I look at him and smirk "I think because this is my house, shouldn't I be one to offer you a seat Captain? But thank you for caring. Now why are you in my house?"

He then says "My name is Director Fury; I have come to you to ask if you would like to join the Avengers, you would be an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

I giggle a little because I have a shield and the want me to be a part of the shield team. I look at him and say with a smile "If I say no?"

He then stands and walks over to me and says "Then I will leave you, but just remember when the earth is coming to an end and the people family's you have killed that didn't get to live a life because you wanted to be selfish."

I look at him with anger but keep my hands down "You think I wanted to be like this?! All I ever wanted to be was normal! I have fought wars for this country since the beginning of it. DO NOT USE MY PAST to make submit to joining you because it won't end very nicely."

Fury then looks at me with a smirk "Pack your bags, your leaving tonight."

I look at him and sit down "No, I will leave tomorrow at 12pm. I have stuff to do before you so rudely entered my house, Fury. Next time that will get you burned."

He looks at me "Ms. Blaze, we know all about you gifts. We are here to help you as much as you are here to help us. I'm sure 100 years of being by yourself is getting quite boring. Agent Coulson will be here tomorrow to pick you up at 12. Be ready on time."

I get up and open the door to usher him out "Okay Fury."

He then looks back at me "Agent Blaze, I wouldn't try to run if I were you. Your place will be watched till tomorrow when Agent Coulson picks you up at 12."

I roll my eyes "Yes, I heard you the first time! Good Night."

He walks out my front door; I lock it and run up stairs, start packing. After I'm done packing on my clothes and other stuff, I look in the mirror. Tomorrow you will meet weird people like you, you won't be forever alone. Yeah right, I bet none of them have a moon on their forehead. The thought makes a smile come to my face. I won't be alone and I get to help save the world. This should be interesting enough.

The next morning I get changed into my black leather jacket, my black jeans, black heeled combat boots and where a red v neck shirt under Neath that shows my marking I got after the first person I killed by taking their energy. I fix my eyeliner and put more black lipstick on, then put some foundation over my forehead to see my marking less just in case my bangs moved then grab my bags and walk to the front door. I grab a cup of coffee and sit on the front porch and wait for my new life to start….

True to fury words, agent Coulson picked me up at 12 on the dot. He got out of the car and we introduced. Then we were on our way to the helicopter to stark tower.

A few hours later, we are at stark tower. We walk in after Agent Coulson gave me my shield Badge. We go up to the top floor and it looks like it's a business meeting room but it says AVENGERS. I look at it excited and a little nervous. I haven't worked on a team for a long time. Agent Coulson gives me a small smile as we walk in.

Fury then says as we walk in "Everyone this is your new team member, Jolenea Blaze—"

A man with a goatee and curly brown hair says excitingly "Hey red, she looks like you, except a blonde and more gothic."

I look to my left to see who the "Red" he's talking about; as I do we do look similar except she is "Older" then me. I then look back over at the man with a glare and the Blonde one next to her says "Tony, she even gives the same looks! You better watch out."

I roll my eyes and say "Anyway, if you children are done, my name is Jolenea Blaze like director Fury said. It's on honor to get to work with everyone, yes even you goatee man. I haven't worked on a team since 1930's and look forward to it."

I head a few chuckles at the goatee man, then a man I recognize to be captain America stands up and walks towards me and grabs my gloved hand and kisses it and a little quickly I pull my hand back. As he says "Hello ma'am, my name is Steve Rodgers."

I smile "Nice to meet Captain, I remember seeing you in the 1940's it was something else back then. Please don't call me ma'am. Lena is fine."

He smiles and says "Okay Lena."

Then fury says "Everyone introduce themselves so we can move on to bigger problems."

The one with the goatee hops up at this with a smirk and says "I'm Tony Stark A.K.A Iron man. Maybe you heard of me?"

I roll my eyes "Nice to meet you tin man."

Stark says something else but I chose to ignore it, a man 6'5 and huge muscles and shoulder length blonde hair says "Good day my lady, I am Thor of Asgard. God of thunder"

I smile "It's a pleasure to meet you, Thor."

Then Dr. Bruce Banner introduces himself and I glare, I realize that I am glaring at this poor man and say "Excuse me, I'm not overly found of doctors. I have bad memories of them."

He smiles "I assure you, I know what you mean. I'm the HULK. I turn into a weapon; they use to love testing on me."

I smirk at him "It seems we might get along then, Bruce. Just keep needles the hell away from me."

Red then says as I look at her "Black widow, pleasure."

I nod and say "Yes quite, I have seen you and your great skills over the years. I'm glad you turned it into something of…. Better use."

She cuts her eyes at me and was about to say something but the blonde male next to her cuts him off "I'm Clint, also known as Hawkeye and may I just say you have a banging body."

I roll my eyes and smirk at him "Nice to meet you, I would keep your thoughts to yourself, I would hate for stuff to get out that you don't want out. So you respect me like a lady and not some new toy. Got it?"

He looks at me shocked and musters out "Got it." I didn't realize my eyes had gone pitch black and I could have sworn I saw Red get a smirk on her face.

The great Iron man says then "So what's her nickname going to be?"

I smile "Maybe you should just wait awhile for that."

Fury then interrupts "Anyway, mission….

2 weeks later

I seem to be adjusting to this new life; it's very weird living here at Stark tower. I seem to have grown a great friendship with Dr. Banner and Tony. Red stays away from me, but tony says she likes me but she's wary since I've seen her past. The funny thing is that that is the truth well partly the truth. They have no idea that red and I have seen each other before this, it was 6 years ago and I saved her live, she was on 20 at the time. I sure she won't admit it but I healed her. She was minutes from dying.

Oh shit, this isn't good. I know it. I have been training with the Avengers for 2 weeks now. Trainings going great, they still haven't seen my wings or my Markings on my body, I try to keep them covered. I don't show any skin except from my calves down and a little bit of cleavage but not much.

An alarm goes off, and I run to the helicopter to get on. I take a seat next to Thor, and he says "We have caught my brother! What a joyous day."

Tony then says "Yes, but it was too easy."

I look around and look at tony "What do you mean to easy? And why wasn't I alerted to help?!"

As we get to base no one offers me an answer to my question and it's starting to piss me the fuck off. I yell "What the hell am I chopped liver?"

I follow them in as they ignore me, I can't believe this. Some team we are, great team work you asses.

I'm so mad; I don't think I can sit in a room as we go into the meeting room. I have nothing to say on the matter at hand or who the fuck Loki is and nor do I care. I try to ease my anger so I accidently don't throw a fire ball at someone. After ignoring them Fury says "Agent Blaze, it's time for your part now. I want you to go in there and read his mind and find out what he has planned."

I roll my eyes "Now you want my help! I wanted to fight, not be some dog and that you want to use my power."

He gives me a death glare "You would be dead if it wasn't for the fact of your abilities for your crimes. You are making up for them, you are a part of this team or are you not?"

I roll my eyes "It didn't seem like I was when I wasn't told any of this info, I knew I should have read your minds, excuse me for trying to mind my business. I hope I can talk to him without lighting his ass on fire."

I walk out and Fury follows me "Agent Blaze"

I keep walking "Fury, I just want to get this done. So just show me to the room or I can find it from your mind."

He doesn't say anything else and leading me to the room "Agent blaze get any info that you can, just remember he is the God of Lies."

I give a quick nod, I scan my badge and walk in not aware of this shit that was about to go down..

I walk in there is a man or "GOD" sitting in a bench the in the middle of the room in basically a big tube box there is basically no floors except the railing and the bridge leading up to it. I start walking up to the cage and walked up as I looked up a meet a pair of blazing emerald green eyes. I walk up and say "Hello, I'm not going to bore you with small chat, so why don't I don't get to why as I'm here."

He raises an eyebrow at me "Tell me mortal what is your name? I am a God; I should be treated as one."

I roll my eyes and sarcastically "My name my lord is not of importance. A god who is trying to take over this free world, who has no business being on this planet, so I'm going to ask you. What is this big plan of your besides world domination?"

He looks me in my eyes "Mortal, I will not ask you again. What do they call you?"

I smirk "Well they don't call me mortal although i wish I had a nick name."

He glares at me "When I get out of this prison, you will be the first one I kill."

I smile "Well I'm glad, I can't be killed easy. Tell me, do you think I would let you do horrible things to me?"

He glares at me as I continue "As I read from your mind, Clint is under mind control and it won't be that way for long. Your plan is going to work."

He glares then gets a malicious smirk on his face "You're a mind reader? Hm that could come in handy; you can help me make a great heir to the throne."

I smile "Wow, just from mind reading. I would hate to tell you my other gifts then. You will never have me, so that part of your plan won't work either."

He takes a step closer with his tall frame "You are not a mortal, so what be you? I always get what I want one way or another."

I smile "You will never know."

I turn and start walking away, "Enjoy your time, Loki."  
>I hear him chuckling evilly "Just wait my dear, you will be mine."<p>

To be continued


End file.
